


Romeo's Secret

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne zaman yazdığımı bile hatırlamadığım, büyük ihtimalle 11deki Romeo aşkıyla yazıp bitirdiğim bir fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



            Simsiyah saçlar mereo içindeki pluto masaları arasında dalgalanırken masadakiler patronlarının etkisine alışmış bir şekilde çalışmaya devam ederler. Genç kadın eğilip yerdeki kalemi önündeki masaya bırakırken kafasını kaldırdığında Pluto Başkanı John Black le yüzyüze gelir.

 

            John önündeki kadına bakarken elindeki dosyaları uzatır. Amanda Denise, Mereo simgeli dosyaları incelerken son sayfaya geldiğinde mavi gözlerini genç adama kaldırır, John dönüp geri gider.

           

            Genç kadın elindeki dosyaları diğer eline vurarak ofise giderken Mereo da askeri giyinmeyen nadir kadınlardan biri, siyah etek ve ceket takımıyla topuklarını koridorda duyururken kapısını açtığında içerideki komutanı görünce derin bir nefes alır. Damien elini uzatıp genç kadının elini sıktıktan sonra koltuğuna geri döner, amanda korkuyla bekler.

 

            Deneyimli komutan bu genç kadına sözü uzatmaması gerektiğini biliyor, mavi gözlerini onun mavilerinden kaçırırken konuşur.

 

 “Mereo çalışmalarınızdan çok memnun Miss Denise. Bunun için pluto ve mereo nun ortak çalıştığı, gizli bir görev değişimi için gelmemiz gereken ilk kişinin siz olduğunu düşündük.”

 “Elbette komutan, size nasıl bir yardımda bulunabilirim?”

 

            Damien genç kadının yardım severliğine bu sefer üzülürken gereksiz bir nefes alır;

 “Eminim duymuşsunuzdur Miss, pluto baş ajanı Romeo Black…”

 

            Genç kadın sadece mereo temsilciliklerinden birinin yönetici ajanıyken baş ajanın burada ne yapacağını anlayamasa da sessizce başını sallar, damien devam eder;

 “ Senor Black bilindiği üzere Senor Keaney nin baş meleği. Senor Keaney nin isteği üzerine kendisi artık Mereo da bulunacak. Ve açıkçası Miss, onun bir asker olmaktan çok bir ajan olarak kalmak isteyeceği aşikar.”

 

 “ Affınıza ve samimiyetinize sığınarak bir şey sorabilir miyim Komutan?”

 “Elbette.”

 “ Senor Black’ in herhangi bir üs değiştirirken gittiği noktada bağlanmaya ihtiyacı yoktur. O istediği noktada kendi adıyla gezebilecek kadar kıdemlidir. Bu sizin ailevi bağlarınızdan kaynaklanıyor olabilir mi?”

 

            Damien zeki parıltılara sahip meraklı mavi gözlere bakarak öyle olduğunu söyler, elindeki dosyayı genç kadına uzatır. Dosyanın üzerindeki koyu **_“Romeo Black”_** yazısı göze çarparken dosyanın kalınlığı ikisini de gülümsetir, komutan nazik bir selam vererek dışarı çıkar.

 

            Amanda masasında oturmuş önündeki dosyadaki başarılı görevlerden birini daha çevirirken dosyanın diğer yarısındaki başlığa gülümser.

 

**_“Disiplin Suçları”_ **

 

            Genç kadın okuduğu her disiplin suçuyla biraz daha gülümsüyor, en son okuduğuna şen bir kahkaha atar.  Baş ajan olmanın en önemli kuralının bu kadar çok disiplin kuralını çiğnemek olduğunu düşünürken asistanı Maria içeri girip genç kadının gülümseyen yüzüne şaşkınlıkla bakar.

            Amanda onun girdiğini gördüğü an yüzünü toplarken ne istediğini sorar, şoktaki genç kadın ziyaretçisi olduğunu söyleyip geri çıkar. Kapıdan Senor Jack Keaney girerken amanda yutkunur. Senor Keaney nazik bir selamla koltuğa otururken genç kadın zoraki bir şekilde gülümser.

 

 “Bugün damien la konuştum Miss, Romeo konusunda biraz konuşmamız gerektiğini düşündüm”

 

            Genç kadın hala komutana ismiyle hitap edilmesinde takılmış onaylayan bir ses çıkarır, Jack devam eder.

 

 “Romeo nun  dosyasını incelemeye başladığınızı görüyorum. Umarım disiplin suçları kısmını da görmüşsünüzdür.”

            Eğilerek genç kadının önündeki sayfaya bakar ve gülümser, amanda o anda ölümün yaklaştığını düşünür, mavi gözlerini Senor Keaney nin gözlerinden kaçırır. Jack hiçbir şeyin farkında değil devam eder;

 

 “Son günlerdeki acil durumlar nedeniyle romeo nun yanımda bulunması gerekiyor Miss Denise. Ama romeo uslu bir adam olmadığı içinde benim yanımda olamadığı zamanlar içerisinde kontrol altında tutulması gerekiyor”

“Senor… Ajan Black pluto nun baş ajanıdır. Ben ise sadece bir yönetici ajanım, sizce onu kontrol altında tutmam doğru olacak mıdır?”

 

            Jack yeniden öldürücü gülümsemeyi edinirken, genç kadının romeo yu tanımamış olmasına sevinir.

 “Onu tanıdıkça kontrol altında tutmanızın ne kadar doğru olacağını göreceksiniz Miss. Romeo kolay söz dinleyen bir adam değildir, belki de bunun için tüm mereo daki en güzel bayana emanet edilecek.”

 

            Amanda yetenekli bir ajan, genç kızlar gibi kızarmayı geçiştirirken mavi gözleri merakla karşısındaki genç albaya bakar. Bir an sonra keaney lere has o mavi gözler onunkine çarptığında genç kadın hızla başını tutar, gördükleri canını yakarken Jack in birilerine seslendiğini duyar.

 

            Bir an sonra ,genç kadının asistanı içeri girerken durumu görür, sağlık personeline seslenmek için geri çıkar. John içeri girdiğinde genç kadının bembeyaz bir şekilde Jack in kollarına tutunduğunu görürken Jack’in onun gücü için uyarılmadığını anlar, masaya ilerler.

 

            Genç kadın mavi gözlerini açmışken John onun alnını ovuyor, sakin olmasını söylüyordur. Az önce gördükleri bugüne kadar gördüklerinin en ağırıyken amanda su istediğini mırıldanır, hala bir şey anlamamış Jack suyu uzatır. Genç kadının mavi gözleri senor keaney üzerine geldiğinde Jack ona gülümseyerek iyi olup olmadığını sorar.

 

 “İyiyim senor, teşekkür ederim.” Suyunu geri uzatarak biraz daha John’a yaslanır, John onu anlamışçasına derin bir nefes alır.

 

 “Lütfen otur Jack.”

 

            Jack nazik emirle koltuğa çökerken az sonra Damien da içeri girer, amanda biraz toparlanmaya çalışır, John izin vermez. Jack bir şeyler döndüğünü anlamış damien a bakmaya başlar.

 

“ Amanda nın özel bir gücü var Jack. Biz bunu söylemeyi atladık ve sen amandayla gözgöze geldin.”

 

            Jack anlamamış, bir genç kadınla gözgöze gelmenin nesinin yanlış olduğunu soracakken amanda konuşur.

 

 “ Doğduğumdan beri baktığım her gözde karşımdakinin içini görüyorum senor. En bilinmeyen sırlarını, yaşadıklarını ve hissettiklerini… sizinkiler o kadar fazlaydı ki bir anda çaptı.”

 

            Jack en bilinmeyen sırlar kısmında kalmış, korkuyla onlara bakarken neleri gördüğünü sorar.

 

“ Siz çok güçlüsünüz senor keaney”

“ Jack lütfen…”

“ Pardon, sen çok güçlüsün Jack. Bakışlarımı kaçırdım ama birkaç şeyi de gördüğümü söylemeliyim ve hayır, en derindeki karanlık şeye bakmadım. Gördüklerim daha çok ajan blackin gelmesinin sebepleriydi.”

 

            Jack derin bir nefes alırken bir sorun olmadığını mırıldanır, gerilmiş omuzlar rahatlar.  Keaney mavileri genç kadını dikkatle incelerken, genç kadın hergün tonlarcasını görüyor ama ilk kez böylesine sarsılmış bir şekilde mırıltılarla John a birşeyler anlatıyordur. John gülümseyerek bir şey sorarken amanda nın tehdit yüklü bir “John” ‘ u duyulur, John eliyle dudaklarına kilit çeker.

 

            Damien ve Jack aralardaki resmiyetin kalkması konusunda amanda ile anlaştıktan sonra ofistikten çıkmışken genç kadın daha çok toplanmış John’ a bakar.

 

“Gerçekten evini mi yaktı?”

 

            John şen bir kahkaha atarak onaylarken genç kadın nadir gülümsemelerinden birini bağışlar. john onun iyi olduğuna emin olmuş bir şekilde ofisten ayrıldığında amanda yeni bir dönemin başladığının farkında, önündeki dosyaya geri dönerken yarın Romeo Black ve Amanda Denise için yeni bir gün olacaktır.

 

           

 

\--------------------------------

Ricky Martin- This is Good

\--------------------------------

 

            Ertesi sabah masalarda pluto ajanları harıl harıl çalışıyorken sarı bir kafa asansörden çıkıp etrafına bakar. Mavi gözler ilgiyle önündeki adamların sıkıcı işlerine bakıyorken az sonra siyah saçlar ve muhteşem vücutla kendine gelir. Genç kadın bu etkisinin bir meleği bile vuracağını biliyor, genç ajana ilerler.

 

            Romeo bir an sonra gözlerini karşısındaki kadına kaldırırken Amanda becerikli bir ajan resmiyeti bozmadan ama bakış açısınıda rahatça gösterebileceği şekilde elini uzatır, romeo hala onun etkisinde eli sıkar.

 

 “ Hoş geldiniz Ajan Black”

 “ Romeo, lütfen…”

 

            Genç kadın onaylayarak yürümeye devam ederken romeo nun gözleri biçimli bele ve kalçalara iner.  Amanda geçtiği her masadan bir dosya alıyor, çalışanlarla konuşuyor ofise ilerlerken genç meleğin arkasında söz dinlemesine memnun kalır. Ofise girdiğinde romeo sessiz bir şekilde koltuğa otururken amanda biraz etrafı inceleyebilmesi için ona zaman bırakıp dosyalarıyla ilgilenir.

 

            Geniş ofis zevkle döşenmiş, rahatlık hissediliyor ama görünüş tamamiyle kuralları ve yönetimi destekliyorken bunu bozan tek şey romeo ya göre genç kadının güzelliğidir.  Genç kadın bu kadar resmiyetin ortasında parıldayan bir ışıkken, romeo onu incelemeye devam eder. Genç kadın önündeki dosyaları okuyor, sakince sayfalar arasında gidip geliyorken, yanındaki başka bir dosyaya arada sırada not alıyordur.  Romeo onun nasıl bu kadar doğal ve rahat olabileceğini düşünürken Amanda son dosyayı da bitirmiş, kalemini masaya bırakır, genç meleğe döner.

 

 “Ajan Black…”

 “Romeo olacağı konusunda anlaşsak iyi  olacak.”

 “Peki, Romeo. Ben Amanda Denise. Pluto’nun Mereo içindeki 3  nolu kapısının yönetici ajanıyım. Eğitimi mi pluto ve jupiterde tamamladım, daha sonra gelen yükselme tayiniyle uzun zamandır Mereo da görev alıyorum.”

 “Hızlı bir yükselişinizin olduğu aşikar Miss Denise. Yoksa ajan denise mi demeliyim?”

 “Siz nasıl isterseniz. Her iki şekilde de çağrılmaya alışkınım. Bakın ajan black..”

 “Romeo demiştik?”

 “Haklısın, bak Romeo burada olman benim için tamamiyle bir sürpriz oldu. Ekibim her daim istediklerinizi vermek için emirlerini aldılar. Ama sizinde bildiğiniz gibi bizimde yapmamız gereken belli başlı işler var. Gayet yoğun çalışan bir kapıyız ve bu yüzden sürekli hareketli durumdayız.”

 “Merak etmeyin Miss Denise, amacım size ayakbağı olmak ya da ekibinizi kendi işlerim için kullanmak değil. Sizden istediğim bir oda ve sınırsız kahve.”

 

            Amanda gülümseyerek ikisininde çoktan hazırlandığını söylerken, ikisi de kalkıp romeo’nun ofisine giderler. Romeo ofisi beğenmiş, zevkle döşendiğini düşünürken amanda masanın başındaki notluğa dahili numaraları yazdığını söyler. Genç kadın izin isteyip ofisine ilerlerken Romeo iyi bir yere geldiğinden emin olur.

* * *

 

 

            Romeo ofisinde biraz zaman geçirmiş, herşeyin yerini öğrenmişken aşağı indiğinde durmadan çalışan insanlara bakarak gülümser.  Aşağıdaki kafaların hiçbiri ona dönmezken çapraz odadan çıkan genç kadın dosyalarını asistanına verip ona ilerler.

 

 “Umarım ofisinizden memnun kaldınız.”

 “Evet, tüm standartlara uyduğu aşikar. Yalnız amanda, amanda diyebilirim değil mi?”

 “Elbette.”

 “Amanda bu resmi konuşmaları bırakırsak daha mutlu olacağım.”

            Amanda başıyla onaylarken şimdi ne yapacağını sorar. Romeo aslında Jack’i kontrol etmek istediğinden bahsederken, amanda da komutan kenrich ile görüşmek için oraya gideceğini söyler. İkisi usul usul konuşup aradıklarını bulmaya giderler.

 

* * *

 

 

 

            Damien önündeki belgeleri imzalıyor, bu saate kadar romeo dan ses çıkmamasının iyi olduğunu düşünüyordur. O sırada açılan kapıdan romeo içeri girerken gülümser.

 

 “Selam baba!”

 

            Damien bu sıfatla yüzünü buruştururken romeo sırıtır.

 

 “Amanda’nın senle konuşacakları varmış. Bende jackle konuşmalıyım. Yarım saat sonra amanda’yı almaya gelirim.”

 

            Amanda ona dönüp yolu kendisinin bulabileceğini söyler.

 

 “Sen bulabilirsin, ama ben kendimden emin değilim. Görüşürüz baba!”

 

            Damien yine yüzünü buruştururken karşısındaki genç kadın gülümser, damien ona oturmasını işaret eder. Amanda dosyaları açıp sorması gerekenleri ve imzalanacak yerleri gösterirken damien amandanın şikayet etmediğini fark eder.

 

 

* * *

 

 “Ama o kadar güzel ki!”

 “Romeo kadını bende gördüm.”

 “Ama Jack! Sen gördün, ben saatlerdir onunlayım ve ilgim ondan başka hiçbir şeye kaymadı.”

 “Senin ilgin, saatlerce! Aşık mı oluyorsun Black?”

 “Sende olursan olurum Keaney.”

 

            İkisi gülümserken romeo bu sefer ofisinden bahseder. Jack onun burayı bu kadar seveceğini tahmin etmemiş onu dinlerken o sırada John gelir.

 

 “Damien’a neden baba diyorsun?”

 “Ama öyle…”

 “Romeo… Onu incitmeni istemiyorum.”

 “Peki, incitmem.”

 

            John onu kırmayı sevmiyor ama yine de ikisinin arasını bir şekilde dengelemeye çalışıyordur.  Gülümseyerek onun yanına oturup ilk gününün nasıl geçtiğini sorarken, romeo onu affeder, anlatmaya başlar.

 

 

* * *

 

 “Oğlumu kendine aşık etmişsin Denise!”

 

            Amanda ona bakan John’a döndüğünde gözleri büyür. Genç adam gayet ciddi ona bakıyorken, genç kadın kelimelerini toplamaya çalışır. Onun arkasındaki damien gözlerini devirip John’a susmasını söyler. Amanda o anda onunla dalga geçtiklerini anlarken gözlerini kısıp johna bakar. John gülümseyerek ona sarılırken belki bir gün oğluda aşık olur, adam olur diye umduğunu söyler.

 

            Sözü geçen oğul kapıdan sarkıp amandaya bakarken amanda johnu bırakır, romeoyla birlikte kendi bölümüne ilerler.  Romeo babasının bazen saçmaladığını, pardon genelde saçmaladığını anlatırken amanda önemi olmadığını mırıldanır.

 

 

* * *

 

            Romeo babasının saçma laflarından sonra amandayı daha fazla rahatsız etmek istemeyip ofisine çıkmışken genç kadın aşağıda elemanlarıyla konuşuyordur. Az sonra romeo ofisinin bir duvarını şeffaflaştırırken onun doğal haline bakar. Genç kadın elemanlarına gülümsemiyor,  yine de dinlediği ve ya gördüğü doğru şeylerde bir sözle onları mutlu edebiliyordur. Ama hiç kimseyle gözgöze gelmiyordur. Romeo onun belki de insanlardan korktuğunu düşünürken kendisinden neden korkmadığını düşünür.

 

            Amanda evrakları bitirip ofisine ilerlerken karşısına çıkan romeoyla aniden durur. Genç adam onu kendi ofisine yönlendirirken amanda konuşma zamanının geldiğini anlar.

Romeo masasına geçmiş direk genç kadına bakıyorken, amanda gözlerini itinayla ondan kaçırıyordur. Romeo delirmek üzereyken kalkıp onun karşısındaki koltuğa geçer.

 

 “Gözgöze geldiğimizde aşık olacak değiliz.”

 “Ah, biliyorum.”

 “O zaman neden gözlerime bakmıyorsun? O kadar mı kötü gözlerim var?”

 

            Amanda gülerek onun gözlerinin güzel olduğunu söyler. Romeo o zaman neden onun gözlerine bakmadığını sorarken amanda cevaplar.

 

 “İnan bakmamı istemezsin. Gitmem lazım”

 

            Genç kadın cevap beklemeden dışarı çıkarken romeo bu kadını çözmeye karar vermiş, arkasından bakar.

 

 

* * *

            Amanda günün geri kalanında ondan kaçmış, akşam otoparka inip arabasına ilerler.  Yarının zor olacağını biliyor gaza basar. Eve geldiğinde gülümserken, genç kadın en rahat burada kendisi olabiliyordur. Kapıyı açıp salona ilerler. Üstünü değiştikten sonra kendine aparatif birşeyler hazırlamak için mutfağa ilerler.

 

            Genç kadın kendine hafif bir salata ve makarna pişiriyorken çalan kapıya ilerler. Büyük ihtimalle yan komşudaki ufaklık her akşam olduğu gibi gene onu görmek için gelmiş olmalıdır. Amanda açtığı kapıda karşısında duran romeoyla biran kitlenir. Genç adamın elinde bir şişe ve çiçek ona bakıyorken amanda uyanır, bir adım geri çekilip içeri girmesine izin verir.

 

            Romeo neden geldiğini bilmiyor. Bir anda bunları almış, kendini bu evin önüne belirtmiştir. Düşünmeden hareket etmiştir ama evden adım attığı anda bazen düşünmesi gerektiğinden emin olmuştur. Genç kadın ellerini, elindeki beze silerken ilerleyip şarabı ve çiçekleri alır, bir teşekkür mırıldanır.

 

            Romeo onun gösterdiği tarafa ilerlemiş, maviler içindeki salona göz gezdirir. Oturup onu beklerken genç kadın ellerindekini bırakmış, çiçekleri koyduğu vazoyla ilerler.

 

 “Ben sadece özür dilemek istedim.”

 “Ne için?”

 “Bugün… sana zorla bak dememeliydim.”

 “Ben insanların gözlerinden onların içini görürüm romeo. Onun için sana bakmamı istemezsin sanıyorum.”

 

            Romeo bir an bununla düşünürken genç kadının önünde eğilir, çenesini kaldırıp onun güzel gözlerine bakarken amanda yutkunur. Karşısındaki meleğin içini görür.

 

* * *

 

 

            Amanda gördükleriyle bitkin düşmüş genç adamın kollarında gözlerini kapatmışken romeo onun saçlarını okşuyor, kendine gelmesini bekler.  On dakika sonra amanda kendine geliyorken, saçlarındaki elleri tutar. Romeo durup onun mavi gözlerine bakarken genç kadın gülümser. Önündeki adamın saklayacağı bir şey yokken amanda onun gözlerini izlemeye devam eder.

 

 “Bakışlarını çekemedin?”

 “Birinin gözlerine pek bakamıyorum.”

 

            Romeo onun dürüst cümlesine gülümserken gözlerini açarak yüzünü ona yaklaştırır, amanda bu sefer bir kahkaha atarken romeo da sırıtır, belki de düşünmeden hareket etmek güzel bir şeydir?

 

 

* * *

 

            Haftalar ayları bu şekilde kovalamışken romeo ilk önce amandanın arkadaşı olmuştur. Genç kadın onun gözlerine baktığında, karşısındaki gözler her zaman gülümsüyorken bu genç kadın için yeni bir şeydir. 2 hafta sonra romeo amandayı öptüğünde genç kadın bir şey dememişken,  romeo o kadar hızlı gitmemeye karar vermiştir.

 

            İkisi iş yerinde birbirlerine gülümsüyorlar ama hiçbir şekilde samimiyet göstermiyorlarken bir ay sonra romeo amandayla kalmaya başlamış, John ve Jack bu durumun farkında onlara bir şey demiyorlardır.

 

            Her geçen gün birbirlerine aşık oluyorken yine de aşk sözcüğünü eden yoktur. Güzel bir birliktelikleri vardır ve ikisi de bundan memnundur. O kadardır.

 

 

* * *

 

            6 ay sonra amanda mutfakta yemekleri kontrol ediyorken romeo salonda yemek masasını düzenler.

 

 “Gelirler değil mi?”

 “Yemeklerinle onları zehirleyecek misin?”

 

            Genç kadın eliyle ona vururken romeo gülümseyerek onun elini tutup, elinin içini öper.

 

 “Gelecekler, onlar benim ailem ve seni tanımak istiyorlar. Bende onların seni tanımasını istiyorum, o kadar.”

 

            Genç kadın gülümseyip başını sallar. Mutfağa geri dönüp yemeklere bakarken kapı çalınır. Romeo rahat, kapıdakileri karşılarken damien ciddi bir ifadeyle içeri girer. Onun arkasından Jack ve John gülümseyerek gelirler. Amanda mutfaktan çıkmış damien a sarılırken, John zaten bir tek damien’ın kız tarafı olduğunu söyler.

 

* * *

 

 

            Akşam yemeği neşeyle yeniliyor, bugün iş ve ya evrenin yok olmak üzere olması sohbet konularından biri değilken romeo ayağa fırlayıp odalarından bir şey almaya gider. Hepsi onu beklerken genç adam elinde minik bir kutu, sandalyenin üzerindeki  genç kadının önünde diz çöker. Amanda nefesini tutmuşken romeo onun mavi gözlerinin içine bakar.

 

 “Uzun bir hayatım oldu Amanda.  Uslu bir adam olmadım, seninle tanışana kadar. Beni tanıyan herkes seni beni nasıl değiştirdiğini biliyor.”

 

            Gerideki üçü de gülümserken amanda dönüp onlara bakar, hepsinin bildiğini fark ederken yeniden önündeki mavi gözlü meleğine bakar. Mavi gözlü melek konuşmaya devam eder.

 

 “Senden başkası olmaz amanda, yapamam. Benimle evlenir misin?”

 

            Amanda gözleri dolmuş, sesinin çıkabileceğinden emin değil başını sallarken romeo ona uzanır, dudaklarını örter. Geri çekilip ona yüzüğünü taktığında genç kadın derin bir nefes alır.

 

* * *

 

 

            Teklifin üzerinden aylar geçmiş, hala bir düğün tarihi yok ama ikisinin  nişanlı olduğu herkes tarafından biliniyorken aslında ikisinin düğün gibi bir dertleri de yoktur.  Bu şekilde mutlulardır. Aile yemekleri aylık olarak ritüel hale gelmiş amanda ilerleyip nişanlısına bu gece ne istediğini sorar.

 

            Romeo ona eğilip öperken farketmeyeceğini, kendisine onun yeterli olduğunu söylerken genç kadın gülümser.  Bugün erken çıkıp eve önden gideceğini söyler.

 

 

* * *

 

            Akşam romeo diğerleriyle birlikte eve gittiğinde onun yine güzel bir sofra hazırladığını görüp gülümser. Yemekleri her zamanki gibi eğlenceli geçiyorken hepsi keyiflidir. Amanda ayağa kalkıp küçük bir paketi romeoya verirken genç adam bunun ne olduğunu sorar, amanda pakedi işaret eder.

 

            Romeo pakedin içinden çıkmış pembe patiklerle ona dönerken genç kadın gülümsüyor, mavi gözlü melek ona saldırır. Dudaklarını öpüyor, saçlarını okşuyorken elini onun karnına indirir. Sessiz bir hey mırıldanırken elleriyle yavaşça kızını okşar.

 

            Biran sonra pencereden kırılma sesi duyulurken John fırlar amanda ellerini romeo’nun omuzlarına dolar. Genç kadın kanıyor, nişanlısına bakıyorken romeo donmuş, olduğu yerde kalır. Amanda ayakta duramayacağını hissettiği anda yere eğilirken romeo onunla birlikte yere eğilir.

            Genç kadın oluk oluk kanıyor, ne yapsalar kan durmuyorken mavi gözleri romeonun gözlerinde elleriyle onun yüzünü tutar. Romeo bakışlarını ona kitlemişken amanda zor nefeslerle konuşur.

 

 “Senden başkası olmaz, olamaz romeo.”

 “Hayır!”

 “Mutlu ol, olur mu?”

 “Amanda!”

 “Seni seviyorum, unutma…”

 

            Romeo cevap veremezken ellerindeki kadına bakar. Amanda tüm gücünü ona onu sevdiğini söylemek için harcamış orada can verirken, evrenin en güçlü adamları hiçbir şey yapamaz.

 

* * *

 

 

            Bundan sonraki günler romeo sessizleşmiş, konuşmuyor, ona söylenenleri yapmak dışında yaşadığı belli olmuyorken genç melek her gece onlara ait olan evde-aslında en başta sadece amandanın olan mavi salonlu evde- ağlıyordur.

 

            Yıllar geçmiş romeo acısını içinde hapsetmişken, evrenin Jack için geçerli kehaneti tutmuş, genç melek son bombayı patlatarak o evreni yok etmiştir. Daha sonra tanrısının yanına belirdiğinde, bir gün jackin verdiği raporları aşağı bilmediği bir kata götürürken onu görmüştür.

 

            Genç kadın hala güzel, hala mavi gözleri kimsenin gözlerinin içine bakmıyorken romeo derin bir nefes alır, tanrısının odasına ilerler.

                                                                  


End file.
